


Doki Doki Literature Club: The Natsuki Files

by Elyos



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Doki doki literature club - Freeform, F/F, Fetish, Implied/Referenced Incest, Lesbian, Natsuki - Freeform, Risque - Freeform, Romance, Sex, Shoujo-ai, Yuri, ddlc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-10-11 08:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17443604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elyos/pseuds/Elyos
Summary: After Sayori brings a boy to the Literature Club, Club President Monika suggests they all participate in a club-wide activity, to write a poem every night and bring it to the club the next day to share.Natsuki has a secret. She may have fallen in love with Yuri.NOBODY MUST FIND OUT!





	1. The Spark

**Author's Note:**

> I don't normally write shipfics, but this is one pairing I couldn't resist trying. I am going to split this story into a number of chapters, and hopefully I'll be able to finish it!
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Day -3, 16:32

A new member joined the Literature Club today. She brought a boy. Why? Well, as long as he minds his own business, I don't care. I joined the Literature Club because I wanted to find someone to share my love for manga with. Now ask me how that's going.

...

The boy's name is Yu. Huh. What a common name. I don't like Yu very much. He seems like he's only here because he wants my cupcakes. Damn Yu and his sweet tooth.

...

Sayori is Yu's neighbor. I guess they've been friends since they were kids. It's like a story right out of an anime. On mornings before class, I always see them walking to school together. I try to stay out of their sight. Nine times out of ten they don't see me, but when they do, well, they remind me of a comedy routine. Yu is the straight man to Sayori's funny man. I like Sayori. She's... cute. I guess Yu is cute, too, when he's not being stupid.

...

Monika? She's the club president. I like her. She's very open-minded. She lets me read my manga in the clubroom. Even when my heart goes doki doki in the closet, she turns a blind eye and doesn't tell anyone. Doki... doki... doki... doki...

...

Yuri...

Yuri...

Three things come to mind when I see the name Yuri written anywhere. The name of a Japanese woman, the name of a Russian man, and two girls kissing. Sometimes when Yuri talks, it makes me feel warm inside. She acts shy, but when you find a way to flip "the switch," her shyness disappears and is replaced with... I don't know how to describe it, she just—becomes a different person. Yuri is like a wild horse out on the plains, grazing not so far away from the herd. She's the most skittish and is the first to start running at the first sign of danger. What is it about Yuri that makes me feel the way I do? When she starts to talk, it makes my heart go doki... doki...

* * * * *

Day 0, 15:30

"Sorry I'm late!"

Guess who that was, coming in late after school. It was me.

I slide the door open and hurry into the room with five new issues of a manga I recently picked up bouncing in my backpack. Everyone else is in the clubroom already. Monika is talking to Sayori at the front of the room, Yu is sitting by himself, sifting through his schoolwork, and Yuri's nose is buried in her book. I start through the rows of desks in the direction of the closet, but I want to walk past Yuri before I get there. Yuri isn't sitting in my direct path, so, as subtley as I can, I go out of my way to pass Yuri's desk. I swear that when I walk past her, I feel my leg get warm, and I didn't even have to touch her. She didn't even glance up at me. Just her long, beautiful cape of purple hair resting down her back as my heart sinks.

I didn't get to see her pretty eyes...

* * * * *

Day 1, 15:43

It was decided yesterday by our leader, Monika, that we would all participate in a literature club activity. Every night, we are supposed to write a poem, and then bring it to the clubroom the next day after school, where we would swap and read each others' poems, then give feedback based on what we read. Monika reminds me of a school teacher, she just—has it all together, you know? She's tall, athletic, pretty, and pretty damn smart.

Maybe too smart. Sometimes Monika scares me a little bit, but not as much as Yuri.

Speaking of Yuri, she's the first one I get to swap poems with. When that tall, elegant body of hers walks over to me, I draw air through my nose, hoping to get a sniff of any kind of perfume she might be wearing. Yuri does give off a smell, but it's not perfume. You know how some people give off the smell of their home? That's basically Yuri. She smells like... tea and sweets. She did make tea for us yesterday. She made some today, too, as soon as she came into the clubroom. I sat in the closet and drank mine. I couldn't let the others see the face I was making.

Yuri's tea was so good that I... I think I'm... oh my God, am I actually falling in love with her?!

She smells nice, her eyes, so pretty, her voice, oh my God, and her hair... the way she talks... her brains... her breasts... I want her all to myself. I can't let her know that, though! I can't let anyone know! If anyone found out I have a crush on Yuri, I'd never hear the end of it! I might kill myself! Snapping my own neck sounds like a good way to go. I dunno how I'd be able to pull that off, but whatever. Maybe I'll get Yu to help me.

Speaking of Yu, he's swapping poems with Sayori, and I'm swapping poems with Yuri, and Monika's... not swapping poems with anyone. She's waiting patiently for one of us to go to her. Yeah, I'll go to her next, right after I read Yuri's poem.

We sit on opposite sides of the table. I tune out Sayori and Yu's conversation over to my left, focusing all my eyes, ears, and heart on the girl I see in front of me. Yuri, she brushes a long lock of hair over her ear and with the world's most reserved smile, the corners of her mouth just oh-so-barely upturned, she hands me the poem she wrote on a blank piece of white paper. She used a gel pen, so her handwriting is loopy and glittery, and purple, just like her pretty eyes. Oh my God, I think my face is getting a little bit warm as I take her poem in my hand, offering her mine in return.

Okay, Natsuki, calm down. It's just a freakin' poem. It's not like she wrote it about me, or anything. Don't smile, don't nod, just keep your face as hard as stone. Don't let her know you like her.

"Thanks," I grunt, keeping up my appearance.

So shyly, she says, "Yeah..."

OH MY GOD, I WANT TO KISS HER—

Shut UP, Natsuki!

Feeling uncomfortable in my seat, I bring my knees up and rest my heels on the slightly downward curvature of the chair. Hugging the sides of my legs with my elbows, I hold Yuri's poem between my face and hers. I'm not blushing! Damn it, yes I am, but I can't let anyone see it!

Yuri's poem is called Universal Dreams. Yeeeaaahhh, that's so Yuri.

Yuri's poem goes as this:

There's a little angel, far among the stars,  
An angel flying, shining true  
There's a little divinity, far beyond our souls,  
Holistically imbalanced  
At night I close my eyes and deepen all my doubt,  
I dream of things I long to see  
When the morning comes my existence all throughout,  
Becomes one inside this entity

Yeah, I don't exactly know what Yuri's poem is about, but I don't care. I bet she wrote this right after getting out of the shower. Her hair, just barely brushed to perfection, was still wet and the fragrance of her shampoo filled her bedroom. She was in her pajamas, I bet, sitting in a comfy computer chair, her nose just inches away from her paper, as her gel pen glided smooth and easy across the page.

I bet Yuri enjoyed writing this poem. Her paper crinkles in my hand as I flex my fingers. I slap the poem down on the desk and, with as much confidence as I can muster, I tell her, "Yeah, I like it. It's really good, and... I like it."

She's still reading mine. Oh no! I hope I didn't ruin her concentration. She's resting her chin in her hand, pinning my poem to her desk as her eyes gently move back and forth. I didn't even make that long of a poem! Could it be she's... reading it over and over?

I called my poem Nibble, and this is what I remember writing:

I guess we'll all be rabbits  
We like to nibble our food  
And every other thing we can  
If it suits our mood

I guess we'll all just frolic  
Like the rabbits we are  
Can't get enough, we're multiplying  
Because we can't say no

I wait for Yuri to say something. While I'm waiting, I let my heels slip off the edge of my chair, and the soles of my shoes clap to the floor. I run my fingers down my legs between myself and the seat, making sure my skirt didn't roll up the back when I put my legs up earlier. Okay, her silence is getting a little uncomfortable now...

Come on, Yuri...

Say something...

"Ah," she finally says. "Sorry. I was collecting my thoughts. Your poem was... cute."

!!!

"Cute—!" I choke out, my face turning bright red. I bet I could fry an egg on my forehead, this is not good! I know it's cute, but why did she have to call me out like that?! Damn it, Yuri! "It's not cute! If you read into it, you can clearly see that I'm comparing humanity to rabbits! Like rabbits, we're all skittish and like to hide. And we're overpopulated, like rabbits. Everything we do, we do as fast as we can!"

She seems taken aback. "Uuu, sorry."

I can't stop now, though. I need to give Yuri my feedback.

"Your poem was cool. I didn't take you for the religious type, Yuri."

"Well... my poem wasn't exactly about angels or the distance between Heaven and Earth..."

"Then what was it about?" I fire off at her more testily than I intended to sound. All I want is to hear her talk, like, a lot! I want her to talk my head in circles, I love Yuri's voice! Maybe... maybe even get mad at me. I want her to get mad at me. To that end, I add, "How you're the saint and everyone else is—"

"Excuse me," Yuri says, cutting me off. Her voice cut through mine like a knife through butter.

Oh, God, yes, here it comes...!

But all she says is, "Thank you for your feedback," reaches across the table, collects her poem, stands up, and walks off to swap poems with Monika.

I can't hide the crestfallen look on my face as I watch her go.

But... my heart skips a beat. Before she arrives at Monika's desk, she takes one look back at me. I turn my head as quickly as I can. Nope, I wasn't looking! I sneak a sidelong glance at Yuri, and... damn it! She saw me look at her.

Her head is partially turned away from me, so I only see one purple eye and a cool, almost apathetic look on her face. She blinks her eye at me. Twice.

I swallow. Okay, Natsuki, calm down, Yuri's just mad at you. It's alright.

...

...

...

At the end of the club meeting, we're all packing up our stuff to head back home. Yu and Sayori already left, and now it's only me, Monika, and Yuri. Collecting her tea set in silence, Yuri drifts about the classroom like a beautiful ghost in a purple wig, except the wig is her actual hair.

Monika startles me. "Did something happen between you and Yuri?"

"Nope! Nothing!" I say, forcing a laugh. "We had fun. I liked her poem, and she liked mine!"

"Oh. Alright, then! I'll see you tomorrow, Natsuki. Have fun writing your next poem!"

I watch Yuri finish gathering her tea set, pack her things, and glide over to the door. She stops halfway out of the room and turns around to face... me? Or Monika? The president and I are standing next to each other.

Yuri smiles sweetly and bows. "See you tomorrow..." And she spirits away, back home.

I swallow again. I hope she was talking to me...

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Touch Me Tender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsuki continues to try and get closer to Yuri, at her own peril!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! I'm gonna try to update with a new chapter AT LEAST once a week, hopefully more than once a week.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Day 2, 15:50

Shit!

Why'd I have to end up swapping poems with Sayori first?! Ugh. Oh well, she's still cute. I don't have to worry about her coming onto me, because I believe she's straight, plus wants to ride Yu's bone. I can tell. He doesn't have a clue, but I can definitely tell. He can do whatever he wants...

...as long as he stays away from my Yuri.

Wait... what if Monika tries to steal Yuri from me? I've halfway traded my poem with Sayori when I look across the room to see Yu reading Monika's poem. I note the way she looks at him. Uh-oh, Sayori, looks like you have some competition. I can tell. Sayori doesn't have a clue, but I can absolutely tell that Monika also wants to ride Yu's bone.

She can do whatever she wants...

...as long as—okay, you probably get what I'm telling you now. I want to go out with Yuri. I need her in my life, but it's... just so wrong! How do I ask her out?! How do I get close to her? Why do I have to talk to Sayori, when Yuri's sitting there, all alone, nose-in-book, poem-on-table, and without my butt in the seat opposite of her?!

Why, God?

It doesn't matter. I'll get to her. I just have to deal with Sayori first.

Speaking of Sayori, she already freaking read my poem. I called my poem for today Touch Me Tender. Don't ask me why I named it that. No, I was NOT thinking about Yuri when I wrote it!

You were always good with words.  
Usually I couldn't understand them.  
Recreate the feelings of yesterday.  
I have to live.

"That's a nice poem, Natsuki! You've really gotten better at this, haven't you?"

"Yours was..." I start to say, only to realize that I didn't actually read Sayori's poem yet. Shit! I don't wanna hurt her feelings, but I can't say something embarrassing! Not now! I have to cover it up. Yeah, I'll pretend I'm critiquing it. "I can totally see what you were getting at when you wrote this. I'm going to read it again, gimme one sec."

"Okay!" Sayori says brightly.

Sayori's poem is called My Party.

My party is your party,  
And your party is all mine,  
Come on in, come inside  
And tell me what you find.  
There's a door that's been opened  
For not so very long,  
I think the room the door's attached to  
Is the one with the song.  
The music thunders, everyone dances,  
My party is your party.  
Come on in, take your chances,  
And don't forget the chocolate!

"Were you trying to rhyme your poem?" I ask Sayori, laying her paper on the desk and sliding it back to her.

"I was half-asleep when I wrote it. Eh-heh... is it not that good?"

Honestly, it was a pretty cool poem. But if I say that, she's going to get a big head. I need to tone my compliments down a notch.

"It was good, keep up the good work."

"Thanks! When you wrote your poem, were you writing about somebody?"

"Uh, no," I say, sneaking a sidelong glance at Yuri. She's still concentrating on her book. "It's based on a weird dream I had! Yeah."

"Okay! Thank you for sharing your poem with me. Here you go."

Sayori hands me back my poem. I mutter a quick thanks to her and move down a chair.

Sweet, sweet Yuri...

Yuri, my purple-haired angel, slips the bookmark between the pages of her hardback. She snaps the book closed and lays it on her side of the desk. The Portrait of Markov is the name of the book. Never heard of that. When I try to meet Yuri's eyes, she avoids my gaze, turning her head to look off to the side of the room, instead of at me. She's giving me a nice view of the side of her face, but that's not enough...!

"Sorry about yesterday," Yuri says quietly. "I wasn't having the best day. I was in such a foul mood, and I—I meant nothing by how I acted."

"Erk—!" She caught me off-guard! What the hell do I say to that?! All is forgiven? It'll be alright? Do I just lean across the desk and kiss her? No, I have an idea. I know what to do. What to say. Wish me luck. "I didn't think there was anything wrong with how you acted."

DAMN IT! That's not what I meant to say!

Yuri says, "You meant nothing by it, I'm sure."

"No, nothing! Heh heh... what were we talking about again? Can we just trade poems?"

"Uu... sorry. Here you are, Natsuki."

I love how she says my name. If I were a cat... I'd be purring right now... oh no, my face is getting hot again. I snatch Yuri's poem out of her fingers (rude, I know, I didn't mean it!) and hand her mine as quickly as I'm able, so I can hide my face with the piece of paper she handed me, the poem titled Heaven's Crawlspace.

"'Heaven's Crawlspace'? What's this poem about?" I ask her.

Her reply comes like a soft curtain of velvet. "Read it, and find out."

Alright, Heaven's Crawlspace is as such:

Around the corner I walked away, a Peridot Sun perfection  
Shining high above me.  
With so many words I moved to say,  
But nothing came from me.  
Under Peridot Sunlight, proceeding onward, I look my eyes to the heavens,  
And it was there I said,  
"Hide me away, hide me away,  
Good God Almighty, hide me away!"  
The sky stagnant above me,  
The ground passing below me,  
My feet keep moving at a two-count rhythm.  
The trees so distant surround me,  
The mountains the air for me,  
I'm striving on.  
The corner I rounded far behind me, the institution I left behind.  
The cadence of my footsteps show  
I can be free, yes, I can be free.  
And when she looks at me, I'll say,  
"Let's speak today."

What's with this language...? I can't even.

"Yuri? What's this poem about?" I ask her a second time. She regards me over the top of the paper I wrote my poem on, her eyes half-lidded and expression hidden. Is she smiling? Pitying me? I don't know. I feel like I need to give her a reaction, but what? Oh, I know! I'll pretend to be angry! I fix my hardest glare possible, but... it has no effect. Yuri sets my poem down and cradles her chin on top of her interlaced fingers.

"Natsuki?"

"W-what?" The way she said my name just now – it's making my heart go doki... doki...

"Is there something you're trying to tell me?" Yuri asks. Her tone is neutral, and she's not not smiling. I can't read this girl. I don't know what's coming...!

"Uh... errr... what do you mean?"

I watch Yuri's eyes move down as she looks at my paper. When she meets my gaze again, I can see a spark behind those beautiful pools of purple. Oh, boy, I think she saw her name in my poem. I hoped she would, but at the same time, I was afraid of what she would say.

"Mmmm, nothing. Nevermind, Natsuki." She says that in a way that suggests she knows something I don't know. The problem is, I do know what she knows, that she thinks I don't know! You know? Agh! Why didn't she give me a better reaction! I'm ticked! And I'm gonna tell her that, too!

...Somehow.

"Yuri," I start to say as she stands up, just like she did yesterday, having collected her poem from my side of the table. "I'm s...orry... for... how I... acted... yes—"

"I forgive you."

Yuri turns away from me.

I see a ghost of a smile as she does.

...

...

...

That's the end of today's club meeting. The most fun part about it was Yuri. I can't wait to show Yuri my poem tomorrow, it's really going to knock her dead! She's gathering her tea set and her school supplies. I watch those long legs of hers as they carry her gently from point A to point B. God, I want her to put those legs on me! The thought of it makes my face hot.

Then I notice Yu, Sayori, and Monika all watching ME watch YURI. Shit! They probably see my face coloring. I tug at the collar of my uniform.

"It sure is hot today, isn't it?!" I hastily say. "I think someone turned up the heater. Phew!"

Sayori and Yu look at each other, while Monika shrugs.

Monika says, "It's not that warm in here."

"W-well, I..." I what?

Now Yuri's looking at me!

I gulp down what I was about to say, and instead, I tell Yuri, "...seeyoutomorrow!"

And I get the hell out of there!

I hope none of them have me figured out, damn it!

...

...

...

That night, I had a dream. I dreamed about Yu, Sayori, and Monika talking about how in love with Yuri I am. It wakes me up in cold sweat at the hour of half past three in the morning.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chin Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens...

Day 3, 15:15

I'm disappointed. Today's been a solemn day, where nothing exciting happens. I haven't seen Yuri all day. I wonder if she's sick. God, I hope not. The poem I wrote for today, I wrote especially for her. This is it, I'm either going to live, or I'm going to die. There's no turning back, once my poem is in Yuri's hands. My fate is folded and neatly put away inside my backpack. I must've wrote this poem at least a hundred times last night, before I finally settled on what I am now carrying around with me.

Class is done for the day. My true day begins the moment I slide open the door to the clubroom and step inside. I'm... the first one here?

I'll be damned. I might as well take some time to get my manga sorted.

...

...

...

Day 3, 15: 30

I'm in the closet with my manga when the clubroom door slides open. I take a peek to see who it is.

"Hi, Natsuki!" says Monika. "Sorry I'm late, I was just practicing piano."

She plays piano? I'll be damned twice, I never thought Monika would be the music type. Good for her. I nod and retreat back into my world of manga. Monika proceeds to do whatever it is Club Presidents do.

...

...

...

Day 3, 15:35

The door slides open. I peek out – who is it?! Oh, it's just Yu and Sayori. They seem to be arguing about something.

"Uwaaa! Yu, you're so mean!"

"You get what you deserve," Yu says coolly. "You really need to learn to pinch your pennies."

"Heh heh." A guilty laugh on Sayori's part. She presses the tips of her index fingers together. "Sorry..."

...

...

...

Day 3, 15:40

Where the hell is Yuri? Shit, she should have been here by now!

Monika calls everyone to the front of the room to begin the club meeting.

...

...

...

Day 3, 15:44

We're exchanging poems.

I sigh.

No Yuri...

I'm so depressed now that I don't even want to be here. But I stay. I can't have them asking me questions. The first person I trade my poem with is Monika. I sit down opposite her, the smooth surface of the desk stationed between us.

"Lately, your poetry has been improving Natsuki. I'm impressed!" she says as we exchange our poems.

I mutter, "Yeah."

Monika's poem is called The Crowded Room.

Have you ever been alone in a crowded room?  
Have you ever ashamed to face the mirror, too?  
Have you never felt that time truly stood still?  
Have you never been the one to ever truly feel?

So concealed inside this picture, I feel the bodies around me.  
Two on the left, and two on the right, they take each other home.  
So misused and tossed aside, I sense the feelings around me.  
There's a place for them to be, but I know I'm not going home.  
So misunderstood that I will now be forgotten, left alone, you see.  
Take my every word, and etch them on your heart,  
In this crowded room alone.

This poem... I... feel the same way, Monika. I look at her, and she looks at me.

"Natsuki? Are you crying?"

"Of course not!" I say, wiping the hotness of my tears from my eyes. "You know when cold air stings your nose? That kind of happened just now."

"But it's not cold in here. Did you see anything in my poem you felt I could improve on?"

"No... it was perfect." I feel the way you do, Monika, I really do. Yuri's not here...

"Mm-hm. Okay, then! Let's take a stab at your poem."

"W-wait!"

Don't read it! Too late...

The poem I wrote is titled Cat.

She comes out to play!  
Hip Hip Hooray!  
I want to pet her  
But she runs away!  
She's my cat!  
My prettiest cat!  
Purple fur and eyes!  
She's my kitty!  
Oh so pretty!  
She had me before I realized!  
And now I want her  
Forever.

"Very good, Natsuki. Sometimes there's a cat the comes wandering around this school. You did write about a cat, correct?"

"Yeah... I did..."

"What's the matter?"

I don't answer.

Monika says, "Ah—Yuri's here!"

I gasp and snap my attention to the door. It's still closed. There's no Yuri. Oooooh, Monika, I'm going to let you have it! She just got me steaming mad!

"You—YOU—damn it, Monika!"

Monika is smiling. That smile pisses me off. She gently hands my poem back to me and says, "Good luck, Natsuki."

"Good luck with what?" I say, folding my poem up and hiding it away.

"I think you know," Monika says slyly.

"Kh...! Whatever. It's not what you're thinking."

"What's not what I'm thinking?"

"Erk—!" I stand up, hands balled into trembling fists of rage! "Thank you for the feedback!"

...

...

...

Freaking Monika knows. Of course she knows, she's smart, damn it. My poem went over Sayori's simple head. As for Yu? I don't know. He's hard to read.

The club meeting is over, and without Yuri to share my poem with, I'm the first to leave the clubroom. I can hear Sayori in the back of my mind saying "Chin up!" but why? I can't meet anyone's eyes. The floor is the last thing that'd let me down.

I barely walk five feet out of the clubroom when I bump into someone. My face meets something soft and warm, and a familiar voice goes, "Kyah!"

I stumble back.

"Yuri...?"

It's Yuri! Oh my God, there she is!

"Sorry, I missed the club meeting, huh?" says Yuri, beautifully downcast. She's so pretty, even when she's sad. Just the two of us, alone in the hallway. The window to our right lets the sunlight in, pinning our shadows to the floor and wall inside a blazing crimson. "You all must've been disappointed in me..."

"N-no! Yuri, read my poem!" I drop my backpack, unzip it, yank my poem out from inside it, and thrust it into Yuri's hands. She takes my poem with a look of bewilderment. "But wait till you get home to read it!"

"...Okay," she says, smiling. "In that case, here." Yuri produces her own poem from her bag, and hands it to me. "If I have to wait, then so do you. Huhu."

Huhu? That laugh... I swallow. My stomach is on fire. My legs tremble. This is not good, am I freaking addicted to Yuri?! I just imagined myself going to YM – Yuri Anonymous. We all sit in a circle and talk about our addiction to Yuri—

NO!

Yuri's an angel! Lift me out of the pit of hell, Yuri...!

"Okay!" I say, genuinely happy for the first time in forever. With as much care as I can, I slip Yuri's poem into my bag. I hear a sound and look behind me. There's Yu, Sayori, and Monika, all poking their heads out of the clubroom, watching us. "Erk—! Anyway, Yuri, I gotta go. See you tomorrow!"

And away I run, all the way back home.

I can't wait to see Yuri's poem!

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. When I'm With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You must live before you die.

Day 3, 23:00

It wasn't until I took a shower tonight, so many hours after coming home from school, that I finally worked up the courage to read Yuri's poem.

What I read...

What she wrote...

Every word she said...

It all meant so much to me.

Her poem cut me open and bled the love right out of me, in the form of tears falling from my eyes. So beautiful... so perfect... and she... she...!

In my room tonight, my light is the only one that's on in my house. I rush to my computer, open YouTube, and find my favorite AMV. I always liked the song that came attached to it, but tonight... the song on this AMV holds a whole new meaning for me.

I click play, and the AMV begins. A gentle fade-in of guitar notes strummed at low volume, and the guitars start with the drums keeping time. And his voice starts to sing:

♪ What if I told you that I think you're perfect?  
♪ Beautiful sky in your eyes, it's so worth it  
♪ I know, you make me feel alive...

I don't care! Alone in my room, my windows blinded and curtains pulled shut, I'm dressed in my kitty-cat panties and white bra. I didn't put on my pajamas after my shower, and I don't care! Because this song flows through me like no other, every lyric coming out of my computer speakers is a declaration of my love for Yuri!

♪ What if I told you that I'm in forever?  
♪ Nothing to hide, yeah, I'll go wherever you go  
♪ You make me feel alive...

The pre-chorus starts, and now I'm dancing shamelessly around my room, like a ballerina of fiery love.

♪ And I'll be hanging on every word you say to me  
♪ Hanging on a feeling that I get, 'cause you make me...

I pump my fists and lip-sync the next part, as if I'm on stage, singing it all to Yuri:

♪ Laugh a little louder!  
♪ Love a little harder!

I completely let loose when the chorus starts, and my dancing goes from innocent and tame to completely scandalous and wild. If my dad were to walk in and see me doing this, he'd kill me! At one point through the chorus, I grind my crotch against the corner of my computer desk and make a lewd face at the imaginary Yuri I have pinned between the desk and me.

♪ And I feel alive when I'm with you  
♪ Every time it's something new  
♪ Never knew what love could feel like  
♪ Until I walked away the first time

After grinding against the corner of my computer desk so hard that it made my lamp and monitor wobble, I go back to frolicking around my room, leaping and twirling and pirouetting, a goddess in my own right, I'm so on top of the world right now!

♪ And I feel alive when I'm with you  
♪ Deep inside, it's something true  
♪ You're the only reason I fight  
♪ You're the best thing in my life!

I keep it up all the way through that song, tiring myself out before going to sleep. I liked that song, but tonight I feel like I really connected with it. I turn out my light and slip under the covers, nestling Yuri's poem underneath my pillow.

Yuri's poem is called Natsuki. Here's what she wrote:

A taste of love,  
A love of one,  
Becoming she,  
Becoming me.  
Can't resist,  
Can't withstand,  
Don't make me  
Do you wrong.  
Ending this would  
End me badly,  
Free me, Natsuki,  
Free me, dear.  
God willing,  
Give us time,  
Hell won't come.  
Heaven's near.  
I want this,  
I need this,  
Just come back,  
Just let us be.

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Calm Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

Day 4, 15:16

I died today.

I'd better explain.

...

...

...

When I come to the clubroom, nothing seems out of place at first. The most important person of the hour is here: Yuri, in all her beauty and glory. Yu and Sayori are here, too. It looks like we're all waiting on Monika, which is fine. It gives me a second to talk to Yuri. Eyeballing Yu and Sayori to make sure they're not watching me, I meander over to Yuri's desk, where she's got her nose buried in her book again. The way she's got her head angled makes her purple locks appear asymmetrical, giving her an exotic look.

"Yuri?"

"Hm?"

Yuri looks up at me from her book. "Hi, Natsuki."

My back is facing the other two, so only Yuri can see the hotness of my burning face. I'm freakin' vulnerable now, this is so crazy!

"Y-yeah, hey, listen, Yuri, I wanna... tell you something..."

She makes a peculiar face at me and gently closes her book, setting its hard back down on her desk with ease.

"What is it?"

I gulp. "I... I mean, I want... I just wanted... to ask you to... go out with me..."

She doesn't answer. My hands slap my face, as I bury my shame inside them. I did it! I asked Yuri out! I just laid my heart on the table for her! No turning back now...

"Go out with you? Where are you going?" Yuri asks me, quite stupidly. My hands fall from my face, and my jaw goes slack.

Did she really just say that...?

"What?" I say to her, uncertain if I'm hearing her correctly.

"Sorry, did you want me to go somewhere with you?"

What is she on about?!

"That poem you wrote for me?" I said, attempting to jog her memory. "Remember what it said?"

Yuri touches her finger to her chin and thinks about it. The least she can freakin' do is look me in the eye while she's lost in thought. What the hell is going on here, for Christ's sake?

"Sorry, I don't know what you're talking about, Natsuki."

My eye twitches. My teeth press together so hard that I feel like my molars might crack. My face is burning hot again, but this time not out of embarrassment. My whole body's gone rigid, my every muscle tensing in unborn fury.

"Unbelievabe, Yuri..."

"What?"

I know I shouldn't, but I can't stop myself from exploding. "I said UNBE-FUCKING-LIEVABLE!"

The sound of my voice kills Yu and Sayori's whispered conversation like a two-ton meteorite. I can feel them both staring at me. I wonder if my voice carried out of this room, down the hall. I don't know, nor do I care. I show Yuri my clenched and shaking fists.

Yuri slowly rises from her seat. "Natsuki..."

"You know what?! I don't give a shit! Have a nice fucking life, Yuri, you fucking two-face!"

Yuri's purple eyebrows tilt inside-up as apparent sadness creeps out of hiding. She closes her eyes to collect her thoughts—yeah, she's gonna have to come up with something good to justify this shit!—but then, her eyebrows go from inside-up to inside-down. And then she opens her eyes, and oh, my God, I think I see a deeper fury than mine inside of them. Still, I'm not willing to back down, even from the purple fires glaring back at me. It's like she's not human.

Yuri says, "What right have YOU got to criticize ME, Natsuki? Let's talk about who's two-faced, shall we?"

"Oh, yeah, let's!" I yell back at her. She really isn't yelling, but her words are sharp enough to cut me open. I put my heart on the table for her, for fuck's sake! What the hell! "Let's talk about how I was nothing but honest with you!"

"Until three days ago, you would barely look at me!" Yuri comes back. "Why are you suddenly interested in being my friend?"

"Friend?! You think I want to be your FRIEND, Yuri?! After all of this?!"

"All of WHAT?"

A snarl comes sinking through my gritted teeth as I slam both of my palms down on Yuri's desk. Ow! Sting!

"The poem you wrote to me! What'd it say?! It wasn't a poem, was it?!"

"Yes, it -was-. What's the big idea, Natsuki?"

She's acting so damn clueless, but she and I both know! This is beyond frustrating, I... I can't... Shit, I think I'm starting to cry. I can't give in, I just can't! I can't keep this going. Words won't do it for me anymore. She knows exactly what I'm pissed off about. She practically confessed her love for me, and now she's pretending it never happened!

So, in the spur of the moment, I raise my leg and ram the bottom of my foot into the edge of Yuri's desk, kicking it into her thighs. The desk makes contact, and Yuri doubles over it, crying out in pain. But then...

Yuri regains her composure, straightens her desk, and CALMLY walks around the row of desks, drifting up to me like a ghost from hell. Standing in front of me, unafraid of what I just did, of what I could do, she meditates. I'm seething and ready for a fight.

"Natsuki," Yuri says, like she's my mom or some shit. "You're ill. I think you should go home and get some rest."

Do I have to fucking spell it out for her? Fine! I don't care if Yu and Sayori are watching. I don't care if Monika walks in and sees this. I don't care, I don't care, I don't care! I reach up, grab Yuri by her uniform (my hands brush against her big boobs), and I jerk her down to my level, where I plant my lips against hers, locking her into the angriest, but most passionate kiss in the world. She's resisting. Of course she's resisting, but I hold her there. This kiss isn't fucking going anywhere, Yuri, so stop it!

And, of course, I can hear Sayori blubbering in the background, but Yu is oddly silent, as if he doesn't care.

He doesn't care. Right. He's a guy, he's probably going to whack off to this tonight.

Yuri puts her hands on my shoulders and gives me a great big shove, detaching our lips and throwing me away from her. I stumble back two paces, but recover, and I keep my scowl on as I wait for her to say something.

But my heart sinks. Yuri didn't like that. She's regarding me with complete and utter horror, unable to believe what I just did. She's looking at me as if I killed her puppy. Is this it? Is this really how she feels? I just confessed my love for her with that kiss, and now she's terrified?

My nose is getting runny. I can't see anymore. Damn it, don't cry in front of these three. Don't... don't...

But I do.

I gather my belongings and run out of the clubroom before they get the chance to see me completely break down.

I run past Monika down the hall. I hear her say, "Natsuki?" but I don't look back. I run out of the school, and run all the way back home, savoring with all my heart the taste of Yuri on my lips.

A taste I'll never get to enjoy again.

Or so I thought...

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. A Tale of Heaven and Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now the sun has begun its descent. What yet awaits these star-crossed lovers?

Day 4, 22:18

I locked myself in my bedroom from the minute I ran in through my front door until now. I skipped dinner, only leaving my room to use the toilet. Not that I had much in me to put in the toilet anyway. The truth is, I'm afraid to leave my house anymore. The way I acted in the clubroom, the way I treated Yuri, it makes me sick.

I didn't have to get so pissed off at her, but I did. Now how am I going to face her? Will she even face me?

I think I got mad because I want her in my life. I don't hate her, even for a minute. But she probably thinks I do hate her. I want to cry again, but I've cried my eyes dry. Shit, I think I'm dehydrated. There's nothing left for me but my anime and manga.

And poetry.

A dark fire's been burning inside me since after I gave Yuri that kiss. I guess now everyone knows I like Yuri. Fine. Whatever. There's no other way to describe how I feel than to put it into words on a page.

I spend the next hour or so writing a poem. I don't want to go to school tomorrow, but if I try to skip, my dad will beat the shit out of me. That's not an exaggeration. I still have a scar on my back from when he whipped me with his belt. When I get so hungry I can't take it, I sneak out of my room after my dad's gone to sleep and raid the fridge. I'm probably going to end up eating the stuff he's taking to work with him for lunch, so I need to get the hell out of here before he finds out. My dad wakes up at nine o'clock in the morning every day. That gives me a two hour window to avoid his wrath. Sorry, dad, but I'm starving. I'm sure you can pick up more food on the way to work. When I swing the fridge door shut, I catch a glimpse of the label on the bottle of liquor my dad likes to keep cold and ready. Is that his second bottle this week, or his third?

Mom left you for a reason, you asshole. Stop getting drunk and go do something.

Like I'm one to talk. Here I am, a fucking recluse when I'm not in school, telling my dad to go make himself better.

Whatever. At least I'm not the one who fucked up my marriage. I just... fucked up... a potential relationship with Yuri...

I open the fridge again and grab my dad's liquor bottle. I unscrew the cap and try to take a big drink of it, but it tastes fucking AWFUL! I manage one gulp, but I cough the rest of it back into the bottle. Well, looks like dad's gonna have to drink my backwash. He doesn't give a shit anyway. I recap the bottle and put it back in the fridge and fix myself something to eat.

Can tonight drag on any slower?

After eating, I take a shower.

After I take a shower, I finish my poem.

After I finish my poem, I go to sleep with a mix of oddly combined ingredients and dad's alcohol on my breath.

...

...

...

Day 5, 06:30

My alarm wakes me up.

Reluctantly, I get out of bed. I feel like a zombie. I got a surprisingly good night's sleep. Thank you, dad's liquor... but the liquor isn't the reason I woke up half dead. My thoughts are disjointed. I can't think about anything other than Yuri. I want to make things right with her.

My doorbell rings.

My blood turns to ice.

Who the HELL would ring my doorbell at this hour?! It's loud enough to wake dad up!

Shit! All dressed in my uniform, I exit my bedroom and run to the door as quickly and quietly as I can. I flip the lock, and yank the door open, and there's—

"Monika?!"

There she stands, cast against the new day's light in a long jacket with white fur lined along the collar and cuffs. I never took I never thought I'd see Monika wearing something this snazzy.

"What are you doing here? How the hell'd you know where I live?!"

"Um... as the club president, I have to know these things," Monika says, with a smile. Christ-damn, that smile is genuine, but very off-putting. "May I come in?"

"N-no! Hold on, just wait here." I quietly close the door. Shit! I need to get my things and get out of here now! Dad could be awake, and I don't have a way to explain why I ate his lunch food! He was pissed when I skipped dinner. I hurry back to my room and gather up my school things. I throw on my jacket, slip on my backpack, and return to the door.

An angry growl rumbles from the other side of my home. "Natsuki!"

Eep!

So desperate I am to escape the house, I'm practically pushing Monika out of the way as I slam the door shut behind me. I whisper to Monika, "Go, go, go, run!"

We bolt. I run ahead of her, but she catches up to me so easily. I'm panting as I run at a pace that's higher than a jog, but lower than a sprint. Monika? Her pace perfectly matches mine, and she's not even panting. Running at my side, not rushing or faltering.

Leave it to the former member of the athletic club.

"I came by your house to check on you," Monika tells me, cutting right to the chase. "I talked to Yuri after you left."

Hearing that beautiful name pass through Monika's lips makes my insides shiver. "What'd she say," I ask.

"Well..." Oh yeah, I can tell Yuri said something about me, otherwise Monika wouldn't have hesitated just now. God damn it, I have a stitch in my side, it cuts just like a knife. Wheezing, I slow to a walk, swinging my arms limply in the endurance of my lack of conditioning. Monika keeps with my pace, slowing to a walk as well, unbothered by her own physical exertion. I wish I had your fucking body, Monika. "Yuri asked me to tell you to go see her today before the meeting. The arts and crafts room next door, actually."

Monika isn't smiling. In fact, she sounded kind of concerned just now. What the hell?

"Are you sure?" I say. "Monika, do you know what happened between Yuri and I?"

"Yes..."

"So... you know about... my... confession...?"

"We're not stupid, Natsuki," Monika says in amusement. Oh, I'm so glad you're fucking amused! "Everyone had it figured out on day one. You're just so cute when you try to hide it."

"Grk! Would you stop calling me that?"

"Okay, okay~"

The rest of our walk to school is ancient history.

...

...

...

Day 5, 12:01

I can't stop thinking about Yuri.

...

...

...

Day 5, 15:15

Dismissal! I grab my backpack and run out of the classroom, careful not to barrel anyone over en route to the arts and crafts room. When I get there, other students are still coming out through the door. Geez, guys, hurry the hell up, I want to talk to Yuri! C'mon, c'mon, move it, let's go, hurry up, come on! Damn it! You're all so slow! Ah, finally! The smell of acrylics and clay are the first two odors that slam into my nostrils at full force. I look around the room.

In the back of the room. There she is.

My sweet, beautiful Yuri, that purple haired angel of death come to take me into her... big boobs. I stumble between the desks, stupidly drawn to Yuri's purple-eyed gaze. Under her desk, her sexy legs are crossed, one over the other. I bet I wouldn't be able to fit my face between them without some serious push. Her hands folded neatly on the surface of her desk, she regards me neutrally.

Oh, shit. I think I got a little bit wet.

"Hi, Yuri," I mumble, losing the will to make eye contact with her. Stupid, lift your chin and look at her! You might not get this chance again!

"Hello, Natsuki," says Yuri, with impeccable... something in her voice. It sounded unnatural. "I'm glad you could make it."

"What'd you want to see me in here for?"

"I wanted to apologize to you. Uu... um... I don't know how else to say this... I guess I... turned into a coward, at last moment... you were just... so pretty, that I couldn't—"

I drown out the rest of whatever she says. Oh my God, is this really happening? My cheeks are on fire, and my heart is going doki-doki.

"Natsuki?"

"Y-yes!"

"Did you hear me?"

"Yes!"

"Do you agree?"

"With what!"

Yuri cants her head at me. The love in her eyes is non-existent at the surface, but if I dig a little, I can see it. She stands up and comes around her desk, moving over to me.

Closer...

Closer...!

I pass into the Heaven that is Yuri's tea-scented top. Soft warmth, a gentle padding for my face when she pulls me in. My knees go weak. I can't resist. I won't resist. I'll never resist you, Yuri. Even when your hands slide over my shoulders, and down my back, one arm crossing over the other as you hold me in the place I belong: between your arms and you. And you feel it, too, don't you? The way my hands slide around your waist and go up your back. One arm crosses over the other, and now I hold you where you belong, between my arms and me. Our differences in height make it all the better. I might fall asleep from a loss of oxygen; her giant boobs are making it hard to breathe, but I don't care. Let me fall asleep on you, Yuri.

Take eternity and draw it down into a fraction of time, and there we stand, me, Natsuki, and she, Yuri, locked in an embrace that tells a Tale of Heaven and Earth, just like the poem I wrote the night before.

How'd it go again? I think it was something like this:

Do you want to hear a Tale of Heaven and Earth? Let me tell you how it goes.  
This is a tale of how the sky met stone, and the ocean our tears.  
Even in the night we still rest as one, the sky forever embraced with stone,  
When all mortal eyes fall into sleep,  
Yes, when all mortal eyes fall into sleep.  
Even in the day, we treat ourselves so kind, the earth forever under Heaven's watch,  
Even yet when the mortals go,  
Yes, even yet when the mortals go.  
Through every storm and every quake, we'll stay as one.  
Though my mountains jag into your sky,  
You still love me.  
Though your tears drown myself,  
I still love you.  
Let's become a Tale of Heaven and Earth.  
Like our hopes and dreams, we will never break apart.

TO BE CONTINUED


	7. Take Advantage of Every Possibility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can't escape paradise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might have to bump the rating up a little...?

Day 5, 15:26

It was around the time Yuri and I pulled away from each other and looked longingly into each others' eyes that we decided to save our love for after school... in a place where no one would find us... a place like...

"You know," Monika says to us later that day, inside the club room, "we should participate in the school festival!"

"This is pretty short notice," Yu says. "We'd only have, like, the rest of today, tomorrow, and sunday to prepare for it. Besides... have we even decided on what we would do?"

"Ooh, how about a sweets shop?" Sayori chimes in. "We all bake cookies and cupcakes to bring and sell!"

"I'm no good at cooking," Yuri says. She's sitting at the desk behind me. That girl's voice makes me shiver. I'm so glad to have her as my girlfriend.

"Ah, I know someone who can cook, though!" says our club president. From the moment Yuri and I came into the club room and sat down to get this meeting started, until now, I hadn't been paying attention to anybody except for Yuri. When I finally notice that nobody said anything in the past ten seconds, I look around and realize that every eye has fallen onto me.

"What?" I say.

"That's right!" Sayori's onto something, isn't she? "Natsuki makes the best cupcakes ever!"

I sigh and turn my head. "Whatever! But... it's... not the worst idea you've come up with..."

Monika beams. "Are you saying you're into the idea, Natsuki?"

I don't get the chance to respond, because Yu steals my thunder. "How about a poetry reading, where we sell cupcakes?"

Now there's an idea. I have to admit, I kind of like where Yu's going with this thing. Not that I'll ever say that out loud. It's like I always say, if you compliment someone once, they'll think you like them. Not that I don't like Yu. He's pretty cool, he's into manga and anime. He's the only one who hasn't judged me about all the manga I keep in the club room's closet.

"Yeah!" Sayori agrees. "Let's do that!"

Take what you just read, and imagine we tossed ideas back and forth for the five minutes that followed, and that's pretty much what happened in the past five minutes. We all settled on a poetry reading cupcake buffet. That's not what it's really called, it's just the name I came up with for it. Just now. You know it's a good name. Sue me.

The rest of the club meeting is history. After we traded and read each others' poems, we end our club meeting by deciding who was going to work with whom over the weekend. There was a bit of back-and-forth between Sayori and Monika, as they argued over who'd get to work with Yu. In the end, Sayori won Yu for the weekened, leaving Monika to work alone, because Yuri and I decided at the very first moment that we would work together... at Yuri's house.

The club meeting ends and we all go our seperate ways for the weekend. Walking side-by-side with Yuri, en route to the Yuri home, I call my dad at home.

"Natsuki?" he says in an angry voice. Great! He's still pissed. I sigh.

"Hey, dad..."

"As soon as you get your ass home, you're grounded, you hear me?!"

"I'm... not coming home..."

"What?!" he roars.

"I'm going to Yuri's house to work on a project," I say, stringing my words together in panic. I hate when my dad yells at me. Even over the phone, it's got my heart racing. "So I'm going to be..."

"Who the hell is Yuri?! You're coming straight home, Natsuki! Now!"

"...coming home late..."

"No you're not!" Just when I didn't think he could yell any louder. I look up at Yuri, who's watching me out of the corner of her eye. She can tell by the way my tears are starting to pool in the bottoms of my eyes that this conversation isn't going well. Then she does something bold.

She gently peels my cellphone out of my hand and puts it to her ear!

"Hello?" Yuri says. I can hear my dad yelling from here, but I can't understand him. Yuri pulls the phone an inch away from her ear. Damn, he's pissed. "My name is Yuri. I invited Natsuki to stay at my place for the whole weekend."

Ohhhh, that's gonna piss him off even more, Yuri... Yep. There he goes. I think I heard "Fuck" come through my phone's speaker a few times.

Then Yuri does something else I think is pretty bold. She takes a tone with my dad that reminds me of how mom used to talk to him whenever he made her upset. In other words, if I thought my dad was scary, my mom was scarier.

In a crisp, clear, and clean tone, Yuri said, "Mr. Natsuki's Father, I'm sorry you feel the way you do, but if you wish to file a complaint to the police, that is entirely your prerogative. You may also come and speak with my mother. The invitation was extended to your daughter, and she accepted it. I believe you will be hard-pressed to call anyone out on kidnapping or otherwise. Yes. That is also totally acceptable. I'll give you my address right now, and she won't be a missing child. Frankly, sir, from the sounds of it, I think she needs more than one weekend away from you. You're slurring, by the way. Bye."

And she hangs up on him. Just like that, Yuri hands my phone back to me. My stomach's falling through the ground. I'm in so... fucking... much trouble right now, but good God, Yuri, I think I love you even more.

Yuri's hand touches my arm just above my elbow and slides down to my hand. And now I'm holding Yuri's warm, beautiful hand in mine. The difference in our sizes makes this all the more surreal. She's so tall, and I'm so short, yet we were totally made for each other.

We arrive at Yuri's house, where she lets go of my hand and unlocks her door and pushes it open to the lights-out darkness within the home.

"I'm housesitting for three days," Yuri informs me. "Are you ready to have a nice weekend? Natsuki?"

You know what happens next. Of course, my face turns red. Of course, I know what she's implying. Of COURSE, my words catch in my throat. But you know what? I'm going to do it. I'm giving myself to you, Yuri.

I look deep into her eyes and say, "Let's have the best weekend ever." And as she leads me inside, my hand just so happens to find her ass. The left ass cheek, if you want specifics. Yuri pauses in midstep as I'm having a nice feel of it through her school skirt. She looks back at me, completely aghast.

I draw my hand back and come up with a story. "There was a bug. I was getting rid of it."

"Uu... okay... huhu."

Huhu?! Yuri smirks at me one split second before she turns her face away and continues leading me through her house.

Yuri, you sweet, cheeky bitch. I... I'm getting so hot...

TO BE CONTINUED


	8. Have A Nice Weekend! Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsuki stays the weekend at Yuri's house.
> 
> Enter at your own risk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: the following chapter contains explicit content. The rating of the story over all has been raised to Explicit.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Day 5, 17:00

Yuri and I both cooked dinner. Now we're sitting at the table with a big pot of yakisoba shrimp. Oh, my God, was it sooooo fucking good!

...

...

...

Day 5, 18:00

Yuri and I start to work on our festival projects. Yuri wants to create big artsy signs for our thing, and I'm baking kitty cat cupcakes. So, yep, after the yakisoba adventure in the kitchen, I go back to the kitchen for a cupcake adventure. Yuri and I chat back and forth between the kitchen and the living room. What about, you might wonder? Whatever us girls like to talk about, and I'll leave it at that.

Oh, and a bit of shameless flirting here and there. Remember when I said I was getting so hot? I'm still feeling kind of hot. The smell of her house is the smell of her. I want to get close to Yuri and touch her... feel her... love her...

Calm down, Natsuki. Cupcakes first, fun time later.

...

...

...

Day 5, 19:01

A minute after seven, it's dark outside. My dad hasn't called my phone again since Yuri told him off. Maybe he's having a party with his friends. Oh, wait, he doesn't have any friends. He's too much of an asshole to the whole world to have friends. So he's probably just drinking himself to death. Figures.

Hey now, Natsuki, don't think about dad. My cupcakes are done, so I've got them all nice and sealed and put away for Monday. Now, I'm sitting on the floor across from Yuri and her poster project in the living room. Yuri asks me to hand her something, I hand it to her. I ask Yuri to hand me something, she hands it to me. My hand brushes hers every time, and she flashes a smile at me.

Oh, Yuri...

...

...

...

Day 5, 20:12

It's twelve after eight, and we've decided to stop working on the projects for tonight. Yuri and her mom have a really nice house. The living room is big, the sofa's made of leather, and there's a plasma TV mounted on the wall. Damn, what does her mom do? She's probably a doctor, or something. She's gotta be.

Yuri and I are still in our school uniforms. I came straight over to her house, so I don't have any of my own stuff with me; my pajamas, my toothbrush, my... everything, is back at my house with my angry, drunken dad. Yuri's curled up on the couch, watching TV, just showing off the undersides of her legs. The tip of my tongue slides back and forth along the inside of my teeth.

"Natsuki," she says when she catches me staring. Of course, me being me, I turn my head, hoping I could trick her into thinking I wasn't staring. "Come here... sit..."

Sit next to Yuri? Okay!

She's on the right cushion, and I'm on the left. I glue my eyes to the TV for a few minutes, until I sneak a sidelong glance at Yuri.

She's looking at me, out of the corner of her eyes. That exotic beauty, the way her hair hangs down, the way she looks at me... I'm falling harder than ever for her... someone stop me...

It's getting kind of cold in here.

"I forgot to turn on the heater," Yuri says, in an inviting kind of way. The way she's looking at me, the way she's sitting there, the way she said that... she's calling me over to her.

I scooch closer.

"Yeah, it's pretty cold in here, isn't it?" I say, as my body warms itself up.

"Yes..." Yuri touches the cushion of the sofa she's sitting on, the part next to her.

I scooch a little bit closer, until my butt's now on the edge of her cushion.

"Natsuki..."

"Yuri..."

I scooch a little bit closer.

And I scooch even closer. Yuri's fingers touch my shoulder, and I scooch even closer to her. Now I can feel the warmth of her body, and I'm not even touching her yet. She's touching my shoulder.

She's like a spider, and I'm happily trapped in her web. I don't wanna be free.

She says my name again, more softly. "Natsuki..."

And I say her name in return, just the same. "Yuri..."

I go for it. I scooch so close to her that my leg, my hip, and the side of my body are all pressing against Yuri. We've made the sofa lopsided, and now Yuri's pulling me tight against her. She's so soft and warm... and we're here alone... no one to get between us...

Oh, God, yes, you're mine, Yuri.

Or...

...am I yours?

...

...

...

Day 5, 20:19

The minutes go by. I'm so glad I'm alone with Yuri. My secret's safe with her: I love her like crazy! My blush has not faded once, and I shamelessly cuddle up to her, every part of me attached to sweet Yuri, and she doesn't mind. No, she wants it. The more I cuddle, the harder she holds me.

And then I feel her soft lips on my head. She kisses me so tenderly that I say... I say...

"Kiss me again..."

Yuri goes "Huhu" and plants another soft kiss on my head.

I lift my face to her, our eyes meet, and we taste each others' breath. Yakisoba. Shrimp yakisoba. I go up and get a taste for myself, my lips meeting Yuri's. Yes... she still tastes like dinner. This is one second helping I can't get enough of.

We kiss...

...and we pull away.

"Again," Yuri whispers.

So I kiss her again.

We pull away.

"Again..."

And I go for it yet again.

This time we don't pull away.

I get a little bit forceful. Yuri surrenders to me, and I push her over the arm of the sofa. She's laying in a twisted position, her lower body on its side, her upper body turned toward me. I hold her wrists down and invade her personal space, stealing Yuri's innocence through her lips and tongue.

This is our deep kiss. Our tongues meet and press against one another. I learn the formation of Yuri's teeth, and she learns mine. And all the while, Yuri's moaning into my mouth. We need air, so I pull away for just long enough that both of us catch our breath.

And we go at it again.

Yuri pushes back. Oh, shit, we're falling!

Oof!

We roll over the edge of the sofa. I get the wind knocked out of me when Yuri lands on top of me, catching me between her big boobs and the floor. But you know what? I don't mind. I don't care. Getting crushed by Yuri turns me on.

I feel something down below as Yuri pins me to the floor, taking my innocence in return, her tongue and mine dancing like a pair of snakes in each others' mouths. Her beautiful legs are spread wide as she rotates her hips. A very special part of Yuri is deriving pleasure off my leg.

"Take 'em off," I say when we break the kiss.

"Take what off?" she pants, her breath washing hotly all over my face.

"Your panties..."

Damn, that sounded whorish and vulgar of me! I'm worried that I might've gone too far, but... holy shit, she's really gonna do it! She stands up, plants her feet on either side of my head. I lay there, looking up her school skirt, as she slowly draws her moist panties down toward my face.

The fabric meets my skin, and I get a good sniff of Yuri's... let's call it nectar.

She steps out of her panties and does something I don't expect. She squats down and... forcibly shoves her panties into my mouth!

"Mmf?!"

Whoa. Hey now, Yuri, I thought we were kissing?

...

...

...

Day 5, 20:25

So I spent the last couple minutes with Yuri's yummy panties stuffed in my mouth. My tongue's going dry, but... what the hell, right?

"I'm going to take you, Natsuki...!" Yuri moans out lustfully, her voice verging on the edge of... I don't know what to fucking call it! I don't care! All I can see is the hair between Yuri's legs. Let's just say the carpet matches the drapes. Get it? Of course you do. And Jesus Christ, does she have a nice carpet.

And her carpet's coming down to me. Her knees touch down to the floor above my head. Oh God, is this what I think it is...?

Yuri's you-know-what is right above my you-know-what. Okay, fuck it. Her PUSSY is right above my FACE. And it comes down on my FACE, and—

"Mmf...!"

I've become Yuri's royal throne.

She's really taking me hard.

I can't fight it.

I don't want to fight it.

Her hips are gyrating.

I'm trying to breathe.

I'm about to suffocate.

But I don't care.

She lets me breathe every now and then, before going right back to riding my face like tomorrow would never come. I've really come to love the color purple these past few minutes. It's the color of Yuri's carpet, you don't need me to tell you that, though.

This keeps going until she lets out a scream that puts "Huhu" to shame.

Let's just say I've received a Yuri flavored helping of face wash. Yes, it's as lewd and messy as you're imagining it. It got all over my face, and I think it's on the floor, too. In my hair... up my nose... past my lips, into her panties in my mouth...

When she's done, she rises and rolls off me, laying on her side with her hand between her thighs. The aftermath of a vicious orgasm, brought to you by my face. I pull Yuri's used panties out of my mouth and throw them at her.

"You didn't have to shove your panties in my mouth, God!" I complain, not really offended the slightest.

"Are you going to do the same to me?"

"No way! But you owe me."

I crawl over to Yuri and pull my own panties off. She gets one look at them and giggles at me.

"Those are... cute..."

"Grk!" The nerve! She's laughing at my cat face panties! "Alright, then, you know what?! Take that!"

I shove my panties down over Yuri's head, making sure the front of them go over her nose nad mouth. I almost put the back of my panties down over her face, but I'll save that for later.

Yuri closes her eyes and inhales my scent. Yeah, I got a little wet, too, so my panties've got some nice nectar stains in them.

I grab Yuri's right hand and maneuver it down to my thighs... and up my skirt...

Yuri knows what I want from her, and she happily obliges.

Her fingers.

Inside me.

I don't think it gets much clearer than that.

You know what she's doing to me, I can see it in your mind's eye. It's exactly what you're imagining: Yuri's giving me pleasure with her fingers. She doesn't just stop at my you-know-what. Every now and then, one of her longer fingers finds my other you-know-what.

I'm talking about my pussy and my asshole.

...

...

...

Day 5, 20:40

We keep this up for a while. I want to gush, but Yuri's taking me nice and slow. She teases me, then she relents. Then she teases me again... then she relents. It started to drive me crazy, until she finally pushed me over the edge, and I was able to unleash the most primal scream I've ever let out in my life.

And when I'm done gushing all over her hand, she gives my moon a playful slap.

I've always wanted to get fingered by someone like Yuri. And now that dream has come true. It doesn't get much better than this. I bet Yuri always wanted to ride my face like a whore. I think I made her night. She definitely made mine.

Day 5: 21:30

After we calmed down, Yuri and I cleaned up. Together. What I mean is, we took a shower together. We might've had a little bit more fun in the shower, like... Yuri wanting to try out freakier stuff than sitting on my face. She wanted me to kiss her on the buttcheeks. In the shower. I mean, okay, I totally did, but man, was it weird at first. I didn't start to like it until I kissed her right cheek the third time.

After that, I decided to get a little bit freaky, myself. With the warm water pouring out of the shower head, rushing down over us, I turned my naked ass to Yuri, planted my hands on the shower wall, and told her to punish me. The amount of times she slapped my ass cheeks, I'd say... it was about the same amount as my age, minus five. In other words, use your imagination, and that's probably how it went.

By the time we got out of the shower, my ass was—and still is—as red as a fire engine. Yuri's slaps are sharp!

...

...

...

Day 5, 22:30

An hour later, Yuri and I are now in pajamas. She let me borrow a pair of hers. They're too big for me. And you know what her response to that was?

"It's alright if they come off, huhu. I don't mind seeing you naked."

So guess what? I stripped the pajamas off and I'm now walking around Yuri's home in the nude. This feels different. It feels liberating. Oh, and I should mention, Yuri turned on the heater sometime between when we got out of the shower and now, but that doesn't stop me from sitting on the sofa next to her again, and snuggling with her. My naked body on her clothed body.

My naked body.

Her clothed body.

We watch TV for the next hour or so. In that time, Yuri's had her hand on my hip, and I've had one of my hands under her ass. Sitting on my hand for that long, even on a soft cushion, she still put my hand to sleep.

...

...

...

Day 6: 00:01

Yuri and I decide to go to bed. She was thinking what I was thinking. She invited my naked self to join her under the covers.

So that's where I went, and that's where I stayed all night long.

TO BE CONTINUED


	9. Have A Nice Weekend! Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so begins the rest of Natsuki's life.

Day ??, ??:??

Books for sale! Books for sale! Books for sale! Books for sale! Books for sale! Books for sale! Books for sale! Books for sale! Books for sale! Books for sale! Books for sale! Books for sale! Books for sale! Books for sale! Books for sale! Books for sale! Books for sale! Books for sale! Books for sale! Books for sale! Books for sale! Books for sale! Books for sale! Books for sale!

I'm standing naked in the middle of a bookstore. Over the intercom, an incredibly annoying voice is yelling out, "Books for sale!" over and over. There's a rhythm to how they're saying it. You could probably dance to it after a while.

Books for sale! Books for sale! Books for sale! Books for sale! Books for sale! Books for sale! Books for sale! Books for sale! Books for sale! Books for sale! Books for sale! Books for sale! Books for sale! Books for sale! Books for sale! Books for sale! Books for sale! Books for sale! Books for sale! Books for sale! Books for sale! Books for sale! Books for sale! Books for sale!

"Mommy, why is she naked?" a little boy dressed in a baseball uniform gasps, pointing at me.

And then it turns out his mother's naked, too.

"Don't look at her, Geegly. Look only at your momma."

And the kid's naked mother leads him away.

Books for sale! Books for sale! Books for sale! Books for sale!

"Wait," I say. "Yuri!"

I see my purple haired angel, as naked as I am, and she's up on the service desk, dancing to Books for sale! Books for sale! Books for sale! Books for sale!

"Huhu," I hear her go, as she dances the minutes away.

Books for sale! Books for sale! Books for sale! Books for sale!

"Yuri!" I run up to the counter, and she stops dancing and kneels down, offering me her hand.

"Come on, Natsuki. Let's dance."

So I take Yuri's hand, she helps me climb onto the service counter, and we proceed swing our naked hips in synchronized motion to Books for sale! Books for sale! Books for sale! Books for sale!

"Wow, this is fun!" I chirp out loud, turning to look at Yuri. I gasp.

Yuri's got an open book in each hand, smothing her titties between the chapters. There's a thing called "ahegao," you might've heard of it? Simply put, it's an expression someone wears when they've been "fucked silly." In Yuri's case, she's sticking her tongue out and rolling her eyes in the back of her head.

Books for sale! Books for sale! Books for sale! Books for sale!

...

...

...

Day 6, 08:31

At some point when I was sleeping, I ended up REALLY CLOSE to Yuri. I'm just as naked as I was in my dream and when I stripped her oversized pajamas off the night before. Yuri's still asleep, and here I am, clinging to Yuri like a little baby. This is really embarrassing, but I can't stop myself. I nuzzle Yuri in the side of her breast affectionately, enjoying the scent of her. I think having my warm body all over Yuri made her sweat through the night, because I smell sweat. It's... kind of turning me on.

No, it's really turning me on.

I put my hand between my legs and quietly masturbate to this sleeping angel I'm so cuddled up against. I want this moment to last forever...

Forever...

And ever...

And never end...

I keep going, fighting the urge to moan out loud. Don't wake her up, don't wake her up, don't wake her up...

Yuri stirs. "Mmm... Natsuki...?"

Fuck! I stop pleasuring myself, pull away from Yuri, and pretend I'm still asleep. I close my eyes so I can't see her. The mattress shifts. She's awake. I hope I didn't wake her up.

"Natsuki...?"

Shit. She's onto me. I'm still sleeping, Yuri, still sleeping...

"Eek!" comes out of me. Yuri pinched my right nipple.

"I know you're awake, Natsuki, huhuhu..."

What's WRONG with me? Why is my face so flushed?! We literally fucked the night before, why am I feeling embarrassed now?!

"Still pretending to sleep, mm? Okay, Natsuki ♥"

Uh-oh. What is she doing. What is she going to do. Her hands slip around me. Oh God. Yuri pulls me into her. We're both laying on our sides. I feel Yuri's pajama clad body pressing against my vulnerable flesh! And then... then...!

I let out a scream.

And my scream is followed by uncontrollable laughter.

Yuri's tickling me!

"No! Yuri! Hahahaha! YURI! HAHAHAHA!"

Yuri's strong! I can't get away from her. I writhe and wriggle all I can, but Yuri's not letting me escape. A couple of times she pulls my face against her breasts. I guess now is a good time to tell you, I'm super ticklish all over. It's the reason why I used to hit people who got too close to me at school: I didn't want them to find my weakness!

"Got'cha ♥ Tickle-tickle-tickle ♪"

"STOP! NOOOOoooooo! Hahahaha!"

"Huhuhu, what's your most sensitive spot, Natsuki? Is it... here?"

She pokes my side. I recoil.

"Here?"

She pokes my ribcage. I recoil even harder.

"Or...?"

"Yuri, no, stop!"

She's going for my feet. God, save me!

"Huhu, I think I know your weak point," Yuri purrs, grabbing my ankle.

"Yuri—stop, wait, I'll do anything, anything, don't do it, please don't do it."

"Anything?" Yuri says, positioning those slender, beautiful fingers under the sole of my foot. God, I can already feel them, and they haven't even touched me yet! "Okay, Natsuki. How do you feel about... owning me?"

"...What?"

Yuri puts her wiggly fingers to the sole of my foot.

Torture is putting it lightly.

I howl, filling her bedroom with a desperate cry, followed by a crazy laugh that doesn't let me breathe.

She only tickled my foot for five seconds before pulling her fingers away, and I'm already out of breath, tears spilling out of my eyes, and completely broken.

"Ha... ha-ha... Y-Yuri... please, no more, hahaha..."

"Natsuki... I feel so hot... I want you to own me... make me your slave..."

"What are you saying, Yuri?! I can't do that to you!"

"I want it... make me your bitch, Natsuki..."

What the hell?! She wants me to own her?! Does that mean I'd get to do whatever I want to her? At this point, Yuri fucking owns ME! I open my big mouth.

"Um, are you sure? Because it feels like it's the other way around! I mean, I... wouldn't mind..." What the hell am I saying?! "I wouldn't mind... being YOUR slave..."

She lets go of my ankle. I find myself snuggling closer to her, on my own free will.

She says, "Let's take turns, then. I want to try naughty things with you... I want to find out what your limits are..."

Something about that is scary, but at the same time, I'm... not against it. God, my pussy's already getting wet again, at the thought of Yuri making me her filthy little bitch.

Mmf...!

I want it. But not right now. I want to love Yuri, first. I want us to be equals, to be partners, lovers. Once we have that established, THEN we can take turns owning each other. There are some things I've wanted to try on Yuri, too. I'd love to sit on her face, like how she did to me yesterday after school, but... more... in a humiliating way. I want her face under my ass, so I can pleasure myself on her whenever the hell I want. THAT's what I wanna try with her. And—and—I wanna tie her to a chair and force her to watch me masturbate to her. THAT'd be pretty hot.

Yuri's one freaky bitch. Then again, I guess I am, too. I wonder what she wants to do with me. Well, I'm about to find out.

"It doesn't have to stop at us, huhu. My mother has... toys..."

"Your MOM?"

"I showed her a picture of you... she wants you to herself..."

"Um, wait, wait, back up. Where did you get a picture of me?"

Yuri isn't listening. She keeps verbalizing her fantasies in my face.

"My mother has vibrators... dildos... electric toys..."

"What the HELL kind of woman is she?! A mistress?!"

"She drooled over your picture..."

"Yuri?"

"She wants you, Natsuki... we both want you..."

"...Holy shit," I say.

This is too much. What does Yuri think we are? I want to love her, damn it! This is getting ridiculous.

But why am I not pulling away from her? Why am I still here in bed with her? Why am I still listening? Why does the thought of her erotic mother getting involved with us turn me on even more?

God DAMN it!

I'm a sick little bitch, aren't I? I'm sorry. I have a darkness in me. There's a little devil inside all of us, I guess.

"Y'know what, Yuri? Let's own your mother together, how does that sound?"

"Oooh, she might like that."

"Yeah. Let's take her from both ends. Let's—" Oh God, me and my dirty mouth! "Let's use every toy she has on her. I'll take her mouth, you take her ass."

"Mmf..."

"And—and we can tie her up and make her watch us fuck!"

"Stay here," Yuri says. "I'm going to go see which toys I can find."

Yuri gets up and leaves me alone on her mattress as she goes searching through the house for her mother's erotic toys.

So, this is how I'm going to spend my Sunday with the girl I love, huh? And here I thought we were going to spend both days preparing for the festival.

...

...

...

Day 7, 15:20

When I came to school today, I couldn't stop thinking about all the fun Yuri and I had yesterday. I remember her shoving a vibrating dildo up my pussy and controlling it with a remote. She left that thing inside me for half the day, making me orgasm anytime she wanted. She let me use one of her mom's leather whips on her. At first I didn't want to, but hearing the sound of the whip crack against her flesh (she decided to also strip naked, to make it even, since I was already naked), and listening to her beg for more, really made me love abusing Yuri. In a horrible way, it reminded me of what my dad did to me when I was little, the way he used to touch me in places he shouldn't, and whip me whenever he got pissed off.

I remember confessing my deepest, darkest desires to Yuri, and her letting me carry them out. Basically all that stuff I said before, about what I wanted to do to Yuri? She let me do it. All of it. Yuri let me tie her down and use her face as a seat for as long as I wanted. She tickling my pussy with her tongue, so around the third or fourth climax, I said fuck it and went on to my next fantasy. I tied Yuri to a chair and made her watch me pleasure myself to her. I took it nice and slow, and by the time I was done, Yuri was desperate to cum, so I applied my mouth to the heaven between her legs and put my tongue to proper use.

After that, Yuri did some of the things SHE wanted to do to me. Unfortunately, it was all torture related. She started off by binding me into an upside-down position and tickling every inch of my body with her fingers. That was hell. I think she kept at it for a good half hour, but I'm not sure. I lost track of time as soon as the tickling began. Later, Yuri started using a device called a "violet wand," which was an electrode that produced a safe and steady electric current into the glass extension, turning it a violet color. Every time she zapped me, it hurt, but in a good way. Once she was done with THAT, she grabbed a knife and started threatening to cut me. Naturally, I got scared. She never did actually cut me with the knife. She PRETENDED to, so I played along. She said if I wanted her to stop, I had to give her tongue. So I did.

To round it all off, Yuri's mother came home last night. I expected her to freak out and give me the boot. Instead, Yuri's mom, who really looked like a more mature version of Yuri, and who was probably twice as dirty-minded, decided to own me, alongside her daughter. So I spent most of the evening getting raped by Yuri and her mom both. Well, consensually raped. I wanted it. I'm sorry to say, Yuri's mom was more skilled at getting me off. I guess with age comes experience.

After all of that... I still love Yuri.

I think I fell even more in love with Yuri than ever before. The dirty stuff we did, it was all play. That wasn't the extent of our love.

At the end of it all, as I settled down to sleep with Yuri again, the night before today, I whispered, "I love you."

And she said, "I love you, too."

...

...

...

Today is the festival.

I brought my cupcakes.

Yuri brought her signs.

Sayori brought Yu.

Yu brought Sayori.

And Monika brought refreshments.

We go through the festival just the way we all wanted. Poetry, cupcakes, drinks (the non-alcoholic kind), and merriment.

And me, here in this crazy little world we call the Literature Club, alongside my one and only Yuri.

"Hey, Natsuki," Sayori calls out to me. I'm by the window, just gazing at the world outside as I let my mind drift. It's a sunny day. The sunshine of my heart. I look over my shoulder, seeing the group of them looking at me.

"Yeah?"

"We're gonna take a picture! Come join!"

"Okay!"

If you were to ask me, Hey, Natsuki, if you could go back in time and relive your life until now, what would you change?

I would look at you and say,

I wouldn't change a thing.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> See you next time!
> 
> UPDATE: The fanfic I'd planned, "The Broken Girls", has been removed until further notice. I still have what I've written of it so far, but I felt it wasn't fair to anyone who may have committed time to reading it, to leave it there, forever without an update. I got busy and haven't had time to focus on writing much, on top of a lack of inspiration. I want to focus on other fan-related works that will hopefully get my creativity flowing again, so that I may someday finish The Broken Girls.
> 
> Sorry!


End file.
